Passion for Fashion
by PaigeMariexoxo
Summary: Bella and Edward both work at Hollister. Edward instantly hates Bella for getting the Manager position, which he wanted. But will the hate they feel for each other change, when they both realize their true feelings? BxE JxA RxEm AU/AH!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry to anyone who hates Hollister, but that's where I got my inspiration. Because when I was at this Hollister out of town, these girls were like having a cat fight as they rang up people's things. It was really annoying and it took forever for five people to check out. My dad was mad and so was I. But then I realized I could make it a story, oddly. And then I thought of Bella and Edward... Yeah... Anyway, I hope you like. And by the way, I know Jacob's mentioned in this chapter, but he won't be a big part of the story after this. A minor character, just popping in and out of the story briefly. Nothing big, no rivalry between Edward and Jacob. ExB all the way. Also, the whole story is in Bella point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people or text from Twilight. Which is kind of good, because then I can make up crazy stories about them! Hurray!**

As I walked in my apartment door, I heard a loud beep come from my answering machine. After the beep, a man started to talk. I listened intently, wondering why a guy would be leaving me a message.

"Hello, Bella. This is Jacob from Hollister. You sent in an application and met with us last week, and I wanted to get back to you about the job..."

Oh. So that's who that was. That made sense.

"I've decided that you seem pretty well made for the Manager position, so if you still want the job, get back to me as soon as possible. I'm quitting after today, and we really need someone. Thanks." He then rattled off a number that I was supposed to call back as soon as possible.

I sighed. My one and only friend Angela had encouraged me to quit my job at the restaurant I was working at and apply for Hollister. Angela worked there and said she loved it. She was obviously able to get me a job there... But the manager? Whoa. I guess it was a good time to apply.

I carefully dialed the number that Jacob had said to call. I didn't want to dial the wrong number-how embarrassing. It rang a couple of times until someone picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Uhm, hi. I'm Bella Swan, the one you called about the Manager position a little while ago. I was just calling to tell you I'd love to take the job."

"Perfect!" Jacob exclaimed. "Can you come to the store around fourish tonight? Your official shift doesn't start until five, but I want to show you around the place and tell you a little about things around here."

"Yeah, that's perfect. I'll see you around four. Thank you so much," I stuttered.

"Sure thing. See you soon."

I hung up and glanced at my watch. Three fifteen. I'd have to start getting ready right away, since the trip to Hollister was about ten minutes away and I still needed to shower.

I hopped into the shower, grimacing. I was happy I got the job, but I was going to miss my old job also. I cooked at the restraunt, but I dropped plates often while I was sending them off to tables. I wanted to quit before I got fired, since that would look bad on my future applications. I was always trying to think about the future. I was going to college after the summer was over, and I was a little worried about paying for it. My father, Charlie, was going to help out some but college was _expensive_, as I was starting to learn.

I turned off the water, and hopped back out of the shower. I dried off and padded over to my closet. I had bought a couple shirts from Hollister, which was unlike me. I was more of a plain t-shirt type girl. But I figured if I got the job I would need to get something from Hollister.

I picked out a long sleeved shirt that buttoned. It had a collar and everything. I frowned.

I pulled out my best pair of jeans and a pair of blue ballet flats. Simple. I also put a large white headband in my hair, trying to make a good first impression. I'd definitely need it with my clumsiness.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and knew it was almost silly to try and make myself prettier. I had always been plain and pale, nothing special. I sighed, grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

As I climbed into my old red truck, I took a look at my life. No boyfriend in forever, one friend, hardly any money for college... I really needed to figure something out, but I tried not to dwell on these facts much. It was almost better to pretend I had a great life. Not that I wasn't grateful-I was- but I needed to get a life of some sort.

After five more minutes of driving, I pulled into a spot near the main doors and got out of the truck. I took a deep breath and walked on in. I constantly looked at my feet to make sure I didn't trip. Nothing would be worse, in my opinion.

As I neared the store, I glanced at my watch. Three fifty-five. Perfect, I'd be a few minutes early.

The sudden smell of perfume pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Hollister one store down from where I was walking. I sped up and climbed the steps into the store.

"Bella!" a man that looked to be about twenty five stopped me. He was grinning and I instantly relaxed. "I'm so glad that you could make it! I'm Jacob."

"Nice to meet you," I grinned.

"Well, let me show you around the store. He turned around and I followed him through the tables of clothing. He led me to the cash register and showed me how it worked. It was pretty simple, and I knew I'd get the hang of it easily. During the little learning session I also learned a lot about Jacob. He was leaving this store to go to Abercrombie and Fitch, on the other wing of the mall. He was going to be the manager there instead. "I really liked it here," he paused. "But I like Abercrombie's clothes better." He chuckled and I smiled at him.

"Oh, and before your co-workers arrive, I'll tell you a little about them. There's five of them, and they're all around your age and two of them just got hired- Their names are Alice and Edward. Edward is the Assistant Manager. It was between you and him, and we picked you. Mostly because you've worked before. This is Edward's first job." Jacob winked. "The three others names are Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Emmett is the huge one, with black hair. Jasper has blond hair. Rosalie has blond hair and looks like a model. But don't worry, she's nice," he added, seeing my expression. "They're all very lovely to work with and are excited to meet you."

As soon as he said "you," A tiny, black haired girl my age danced into the store gracefully. "Jacob!" she called in a high, soprano voice. "Bella! You must be the new Manager Jacob was talking about," she hugged me tightly and I stiffened.

"Don't worry," Jacob laughed. "Alice gets a little excited sometimes."

Alice humphed and jumped up and down. "Bella, we are going to be great friends. I just know it!"

I blushed and grinned at the same time. I was excited deep down. Usually I had a hard time making friends, but Alice seemed willing enough to welcome me. "Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Sure!" she chirped. "Oh, look! There's Edward!"

I turned around to face a pair of emerald green eyes, bronze hair, and an extremely gorgeous face. I gasped in surprise, and Edward glared at me. He looked down at my name tag, which read "Bella, Manager." He must be angry I got picked for the Manager job instead of him.

Alice made a hissing noise under her breath. "Oh, relax, Edward." She turned to me. "I'm sorry, Edward's a little sour about the Manager thing...But don't worry, he's usually very nice."

I frowned as I thought about that. It didn't seem like that big of a deal to me. Manager, Assistant Manager... Just about the same thing. Edward spoke, probably trying to lessen the tension in the air.

"Hello, Jacob," Edward said stiffly. "I'll be sorry to see you go. We had some good times," Edward finally grinned. He had a beautiful smile.

"Hello, everyone," A gruff voice said. We all turned around to face the most muscular guy I'd ever seen, with the prettiest girl I'd ever seen on his arm. The guy had dark curly hair and the girl had blond hair. This must be Emmett and Rosalie. Jacob had been right- She looked like a supermodel.

She saw me staring and gave me a wide smile. "Hello, you must be Bella. Nice to meet you," we shook hands and smiled at each other. I hoped we would become friends.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett said to me as he gave me a giant bear hug. Even though I had met him less then a minute ago, I couldn't help but be pleased. Everyone was very welcoming. Except for Edward, I reminded myself.

"Wheres Jasper?" Alice wondered.

"Right here," a new voice said. I looked over and saw a cute guy with honey blond hair make his way toward our little gathering. "Hello. Are you Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"Yup," I tried to make my voice sound confident.

"Welcome," he smiled politely at me. It was hard to be awkward around Jasper.

Jacob glanced at his watch and sighed. "I'm sorry everyone, I've got to go. I loved working here and hope you guys have fun working together," Jacob smiled sadly as he hugged us all goodbye. I felt a pang of sadness. Jacob had been really nice.

"Well, let's get to work!" Emmett boomed. "Customers are waiting!" I looked over at the line at the checkout. It was growing rapidly. People were looking at their watches and glancing over at our little huddle.

"Whoops," I blushed. This was not starting very well. "Um, where do you guys usually work at?"

Alice answered. "I work in the front, helping people shop and greeting. Rosalie does the middle and back section, also opening the dressing rooms. Jasper and Emmett get all of the guys section. Edward works at the checkout. Usually that's busy, so you two can both do that."

Edward glared at Alice, and she grinned at him playfully. "Have fun!" she yelled as she gracefully walked to the front of the store. I groaned softly. I didn't want to work with Edward and his death looks. I just wanted to do good and get used to my Manager position. Not that I had much idea how to do that. I had no experience at this type of thing. Why they just didn't promote one of the three that have worked here for a while, I had no idea. I quickly locked up all my emotions and moved my feet towards the checkout. This was sure to be lovely.


	2. Chapter 2

**AuthorsNote: Thank you so much for reviewing :D And about the manager thing.**

**Edward got hired a few weeks ago, along with Alice. When the Manager spot opened, he applied. Bella also applied. Bella used to be the Manager/cook at the restraunt she worked at. This is Edward's first job. So since Bella has experience being a Manager, they picked her and Edward got Assistant Manager. We all know Edward doesn't like being pushed to the side :D Naw, I'm just kidding. But he's mad. Hehe.**

"I'll take the right, you take the left," I suggested as they reached the checkout.

"Whatever," Edward replied flatly. I sighed. This boy was harder to deal with than a bipolar person-Which he just might be.

I took the first person's stuff and rang it al up. As I was putting them in the bag, I accidently elbowed Edward. He glared at me and I glared back at him until he finally looked away. I would not put up with his behavior for long, especially over something so stupid.

xxx

After many more costumers and deathly lookw from Edward, it was closing time.

"How'd your first day go?" Alice asked me as we were shutting things down.

"Alright," I mumbled, glancing at Edward leaving. Alice saw this and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm really sorry about that, Bella. Usually Edward is very nice, but he's also competitive. He's my brother, you know," Alice added matter-of-factly.

My jaw dropped and Alice laughed. Alice was so nice, were Edward was so... not. Also, they looked nothing alike. "Really?" I asked softly.

"Not technically, no."

I was stumped.

Alice explained. "My parents adopted him when he was young, after they had me. When I was born, things went wrong. They had to do surgery on my mother, and because of that she cannot have kids anymore. So we adopted Edward at the local shelter. Both of his parents died in a car crash and he had no other living relitives. So he was put up for adoption. He's been with us ever since," she said, brightening at the end. "He's been wonderful for my mom and dad, really. He's like the son they never had."

I immediatly felt guilty for juding him so quickly. I had no idea what his life was really like. "Thats really sad," I murmered.

"Yes, it is. But he's very happy now. He doesn't really remember his parents, as I said, he was young." I little of the guilt dissapeared, but not completely.

"Well, let's finish closing things up!" Alice trilled. She had informed me that we were the ones that closed up the store every night. Which was fine with me.

The whole time we were doing this, I thought about Edward and the information I had just learned. It didn't really make sense. Edward was so nice to others, but hated me so much so quickly...

"Hey, Bella!" Alice squealed as we walked slowly to our cars. "Do you want to spend the night at my house tonight?"

I thought about it. I loved Alice, already, and her more than welcoming personality. But there was one problem, and that was a person named Edward. "I'd love to Alice... But would Edward be there?"

She sighed sadly. "Yes, I suppose so. But I won't let him bother you. I promise. Please?" Alice begged. "I'd love for you to meet my parents!" She gave me a cute puppy dog pout.

I stiffened, knowing I was a sucker for guilt trips. _No bella..._ I chasined myself mentally. _Don't give in... _"Alright," I heard myself say. "Let my call my dad and tell him where I'm going."

Alice silently cheered as I pulled out my phone.

xxx

Ten minutes later (thanks to Alice's maniac driving) we arrived at ALice's house. She had chattered excitedly all the way to her home. She told me a little about herself. Her parents names were Carisle and Esme-they sounded litle wonderfyl people. I learned she was going to Dartmouth in the fall, as would I. I was secretly excited that I would know someone there, as Angela was going to Princeton. I also learned of her childhood. She was often shunned by her classmates. This made Alice sure that she would never be unkind to those who din't deserve it. She wanted to become a fashion designer, which is what she was going to school for. I dmired her determination and pride.

As we excited Alice's yellow Porshe (I could already tell she had a lot of money, but that obviously didn't make a difference in her kindness) my heart started to race and my palms grew sweaty. I wasn't good with meeting people. I always felt like I was different- not always on the same page as others. But Alice seemed like she got me, understood what I was feeling.

Alice opened the front door and motioned for me to enter. I bit my lip and stepped inside. Alice was right behind me.

"Carlisle, Esme? We had a guest!" Alice called as she stepped inside the huge house, or a mansion if you want.

Carlisle and Esme appeared a moment after Alice spoke. Carlisle had blonde hair and looked like he belonged in Hollywood, not in Seattle. Esme had long brown hair and seemed to have a soft edge to smiled at me as they came closer to us.

"Who is this, Alice?" she said softly as they stopped about a foot away from Alice and I. I smiled at her.

"My name is Bella, I work with Alice at Hollister. It's very nice to meet you both," I glanced at Carlisle, who was smiling politely in my direction. "You have a very beautiful home," I added.

"She's the new Manager," Alice said. Esme looked at me thoughtfully and Carlisle laughed.

"So you're the one Edward keeps grumbling about?" he laughed. "I didn't imagine it was someone as nice at you. Edward made you sound like a monster."

"Edward doesn't like being beat at things," Esme added.

I smiled weakly as I replied. "I don't mind, it's understandable." A lie. It didn't really matter to me.

"Bella, come with me to my room! I want to show you how I designed it!" Alice sang as she grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs.

"It was very nice to meet you, Bella!" Esme called as we flew out of sight.

We went up one set of stairs and down a long hallway. The whole house was very modern, bright, and open. It was beautiful.

"This is my room!" Alice said as she pulled me into the second room in the hallway. "It used to be Edwards, but when Esme said I could redo my room, I kicked him out. It had the view I wanted," she laughed loudly. "When he came home from Emmett's one day, all of his stuff was on the front lawn."

I laughed hysterically at the picture I was painting in my head. Alice grinned at me and let go of my arm. She danced into her room.

I followed behind her and gasped. The room was _amazing_. The walls were a bright, playful orange. I looked up and saw a tray ceiling, with white trim. The carpet was a bright white. The whole room was a perfect collection of bright orange and white.

"You designed this? All by yourself?" I gasped.

Alice smiled hugely. "Yup. I showed Esme my plans when I was done though, and she gave me a few pointers. But other than that, yes. Isn't it pretty?"

"Gorgeous!" I squealed.

Wait. Did I just squeal? I never squealed, not even with Angela. Becoming already great friends with Alice was having a huge effect on me. I had really never been happier.

All of my happy emotions dissapeared as Edward barged into Alice's room.

"Hey, Alice. Have you seen my-" he stopped as he realized I was there. He looked at me, glaring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

****

_All of my happy emotions dissapeared as Edward barged into Alice's room._

_"Hey, Alice. Have you seen my-" he stopped as he realized I was there. He looked at me, glaring._

"Hello, Edward," I said as politely as I could manage.

"Bella," he nodded, never looking at me. "Alice, I'll come back later."

"No, you won't, Edward Cullen! There's nothing you can't say with Bella here that you couldn't say before! She's my guest and you won't treat her like that over something so stupid! She's done absoututely nothing wrong!" Alice shouted.

Well, that was nice of her.

"Fine!" Edward shouted back. "Have you seen my boxers!?"

I turned red in the face, heat radiating off my cheeks. Oh my god. I wish I could dissapear… Alice was smirking though, and I longed to know why.

"They're at Emmett's, remember? When you got back from there yesterday you said, "Dammit. I left my boxers at Emmett's," Alice perfectly mimicked Edward's tone.

TMI, TMI. Too much information…

"Right," he muttered and quickly exited the room. Alice and I burst into hysterical laughter as soon as the door shut.

"Oh my god," Alice sniffled. "That was so funny! I can't believe he actually told me what he was looking for!"

"I know!" I cried. "That. Made. My. Year!" I gave Alice a high five.

Our snortling died down a couple minutes after, and Alice spoke again. "What do you want to do now?" she bounced up and down on her bed, waiting for my answer.

I thought about it for a moment. "What about we... play a prank on Edward?" I snickered.

Alice squealed, and bounced over to give me a high five. "I like the way you think!" she sang.

"Thanks," I replied. I was excited now, to see the look on Edward's face after pranking him. Maybe he would stop being an ass after this. Or maybe not. Who knows? I didn't really care. All I knew was that this was going to be fun!

xxx

Alice and I were wearing all black, standing around the corner by the bathroom. The toliet seat was in position- freshly painted with glue and feathers. As soon as Edward sat down to do you-know-what, he'd get glued to the seat... With feathers on his ass, also. I muffled my laugh.

At the beggining, I was skeptical. Who said Edward would have to take a dump soon? What if he went to a different bathroom? Alice assured me though. She said she just had "feeling." And so I believed her. Now we were waiting for him to go to the bathroom. Lovely.

Suddenly, I heard a door open up and footsteps coming near. I was trying to hold my laughter in, so I grabbed Alice and laughed into her black-covered shoulder. She was cringing, trying not to burst out crying of laughter. We bounced up and down together for around five minutes. And finally, we heard the toliet flush. Oh, godd... he was going to try to get up now and couldn't! I waited anxiously for his outburst.

I was not dissapointed. Seconds later, a yelp was heard from the bathroom. "Dammit! Alice, you did this, didn't you?! You're going to pay!" he shouted. I heard a loud _clang_ as I think the toliet seat got lifted up, probably glued to his butt. I let out a peal of laughter and Alice tried to shush me. It wasn't much of an effort though, as she was snorting uncontrollably through her nose.

I heard a door fly open and those darn footsteps again, coming even closer to us. I placed myself behind Alice, not wanting to watch the shit hit the fan. She had a funny look on her face, like she was going to pee her pants if she didn't get to a toliet soon.

"Alice," Edward said flatly. He appeared. He had a towl around his front end, and he was holding it in the back. I let out another yelp of laughter. He looked over at me. A dark look crossed his face, and I whimpered in fake fear. Alice would protect me... right?

"I am so telling Mom and Dad," he muttered. He whipped around and went down the stairs. But he didn't fly down the stairs quite fast enough, because I saw the toliet seat hanging on to his butt, with feathers _all_ over. I guess we did kind of go overboard with the feathers...

Alice started laughing her butt off, but she pulled on my arm and down the stairs. "Where are you taking me?" I hissed, giggling.

"To see what Carlisle and Esme do," she giggled.

We ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Esme was preparing dinner. It smelled delicious, but we had a more important mission. We hid around the doorway.

"They glued the toliet seat to my butt!" Edward was saying. Carlisle let out a snort.

Esme sighed. "What did you expect? The way you treat Bella is terrible! No wonder they wanted revenge," she laughed.

"But-but, but..." Carlisle laughed. "Just go get the toliet seat off, Edward. You're fine," he snorted again.

Edward stormed out of the kitchen and spotted us. "Oh, you will pay..." he muttered before racing upstairs.

Alice pulled out her phone. I looked at her quizically.

"Calling for reinforcments," she mouthed. I nodded. Oh... Wait! This was bad! Reinforcments? What would Edward do for revenge?

**Please review? If I get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll update tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I cannot thank everyone for the reviews! I got 14! That's a new record for me! :D Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you like this chapter! R&R!**

Oh, my, god. Remind me to never follow Alice's lead again.

Ever.

I was now crouched under Edward's bed, along with Alice and Rosalie.

Armed with a "Marshmallow Throwing Machine." Ready to attack.

Remind me why I was here?

"Okay. Remember, both of you. If they don't come in 30 seconds, which I don't think they will, we run downstairs into the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme left as soon as they heard about the battle, with the words 'Clean it up.' So we can make as big of a mess as we want, we just have to clean it up. Mkay? Kay!" Alice whispered.

There were a few moments of silence, and then Alice spoke. "ATTACK!" We ran out from under the bed, and quickly descended to the kitchen. But as we turned the corner by the staircase, there was a flurry of movement.

"AHH!" I screamed as I was pelted with marshmallows.

"Bella, fight back!" Rosalie shouted as she fought off Emmett.

I shot my Marshmallow Gun in a random direction and shied away from the stream of marshmallows flying at my head. I looked up when they stopped for a moment to find my attacker.

Edward.

Time to fight! I got up from the floor and aimed my Marshmallow Gun at Edward's head. He had run out of marshmallow's and was running from the room. I bounded after him, and prayed to God I wouldn't trip. He ran upstairs in a flash and I followed him as quickly as possible, the screams of the others fading away.

I was panting for breath, going all the way to the third floor. Edward ran into what I assumed was his room, and slammed the door. I pounded my fists on the door, dying for a quick break. The door was blocked by a big weight, which I assumed was Edward.

I pushed against the door with everything in me and it flew open with a _crash._ I fell to the ground and I shut my eyes instinctively, hoping Edward's carpet was soft.

I never got to find out though, because I landed on something big and bulky.

"Oww!" the lump complained. Oh, it was Edward. I giggled and stumbled to my feet. "Err... Sorry," I said quickly. I snuck my hand out to the floor and grabbed my Marshmallow Gun and pelted him with marshmallows.

"Ow!" he yelled and hid in his closet. He slammed the door shut.

I looked down at my Marshmallow gun to see how many marshmallows were left. None.

Well, damn.

I quietly excited the room (so I wouldn't get a attacked) and ran down the two flights of stairs back to Alice. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were picking up all the marshmallows. I grabbed a plastic garbage bag and picked up the marshmallows one by one while the others chatted about nothing in particular.

I didn't say much though, because in my mind I was evaluating my life's situation.

What had happened upstairs? Did I actually go into a room with Edward in it and not get majorly irritated? And did I actually fall on him on laugh?

Oh, god. I was going to the Dark Side. No! Never! This didn't change anything, did it? I hoped not... Because he would never feel the same way about me. Right? Wait. I didn't even know what I thought anymore. I shook my head, sighing. Alice noticed.

"What happened up there anyways, Bella?" she giggled, walking to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. Trust Alice to notice.

I tried to blow it off playfully. "I attacked him with marshmallows because he ran out. He ran to his closet and locked the door. That's about all," I said casually.

"Sure..." Rosalie added in. "Bella, I think you're falling for him..." she stage whispered. Thanks, Rosalie. Thank you so very much.

"Yeah right! Did you see how he treated me at work earlier? Never!" I put my hand on my chest, my face hopefully astonished. But one thing I would never question out loud... Was I really falling for Edward? I didn't think so, yet.

xxx

After all the marshmallows were picked up and disposed of, it was decided that Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all staying the night. "It'll be just like a party!" Alice exclaimed. Just what I wanted... Let me tell you.

I sighed and went off to the corner while Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice chatted and watched "America's Next Top Model."

"Aww, Bella! It'll be fun!" Alice attempted to cheer me up. "Carlisle and Esme said they would stay the night at the Denali's tonight. This will be so fun!" Well, at least they wouldn't be here to witness my downfall... I laughed to myself.

"Whatever you say, Alice." I put a smile on my face and got up and sat down on the long couch with the rest of them. Edward was upstairs, not having come down yet after the marshmallow war.

"Why are we even watching this, anyways?" Emmett boomed.

"Because this show is awesome!" Rosalie yelled.

"But... it's for girls!" Jasper added in.

"Manly men watch this!" Alice reassured him. Jasper didn't look like he agreed, but he didn't argue anymore.

"Oh my gosh she's pretty!" Alice said a second later. "I love that outfit... I'll have to look for that next time I go to the mall..." her voice trailed off.

xxx

"It's time for Truth or Dare!" Alice bounced up and down in front of the TV.

"Yeah!" Emmett and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Sure," Jasper agreed.

"Bella, are you in?" Alice called to me. I was sitting at the end of the couch, _trying _to watch TV. This was a bad idea... This was such a bad idea. "Why not?" Oh no.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed. "COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!"

I groaned. Why, oh why had Alice done that?


End file.
